Opowiadanie:As you wish, Admiral: cz. 5.
Prom typu Lambda majestatycznie podniósł się z płyty hangaru i równie majestatycznie opuścił gwiezdny niszczyciel. Chwilę później cztery myśliwce TIE wyleciały z hangaru, by dołączyć jako eskorta Lambdy. Prom powoli sunął po widocznym z pierścienia Kuat niebie, by po kilku minutach dotrzeć do miejsca, które było splotem nerwowym całego organizmu, jakim wydawała się stocznia. Śluza przepuściła statek z Malthusem na pokładzie. Pilot spokojnie osadził maszynę na środku, a myśliwce TIE zawisły w powietrzu. Gdy rampa opadła, jako pierwsi wyszli dwaj strażnicy, którzy odpędzili od płyty na której stała Lambda. Gdy wrócili i ustawili się po obu stronach trapu, z maszyny wyłonili się kolejni dwaj szturmowcy śmierci, a dopiero za nimi Malthus i kolejni zakuci w czerń szturmowcy. Naprzeciw tej kolumnie wyszło czterech ludzi. Dwóch było szturmowcami, trzecim mężczyzną był odziany we wręcz uroczo wyglądający na jego duszy garnitur, a był to dyrektor zakładu Kuat Drive Yards. Tuż za nimi trzymał się inny, nieco wyższy i szczuplejszy, w którym Malthus rozpoznał zastępcę dyrektora. Ochrona admirała dopuściła gospodarzy do swojego dowódcy. - Witam Wielki Admirale. Cieszymy się, że możemy pana gościć w naszej stoczni. Niestety Moff Dorvin zbyt późno nas poinformował, przez co nie byliśmy w stanie przygotować godnego powitania. Ja jestem Otto... - Otto Jarvis. Jest pan dyrektorem tego zakładu od sześciu lat. Imperium niezwykle ceni sobie usługi świadczone przez pański koncern – przerwał dyrektorowi Malthus. – Mam nadzieję, że dłużej pan pozostanie na stanowisku, ale nie będę się wtrącał. W końcu to pańska kariera, pańskie decyzje i pańska przyszłość. Zmieszany pan i władca stoczni stał zbity z tropu. Domyślał się czego mógł chcieć ten oficer, ale obawiał się, że nie będzie mógł mu tego dać. - Yhm... Tak... Może przejdziemy do biura? Nie będę przecież przyjmował gości w hangarze. - Pan tu jest gospodarzem. Dyrektor obrzucił się i ruszył przed siebie prowadząc gości, jak na gospodarza przystało. Tuż za nim kroczyła zwarta grupa szturmowców śmierci osłaniających Malthusa. Weszli do windy. Dwóch szturmowców z lokalnego garnizonu niezwykle mizernie wyglądało przy strażnikach Admirała. Jarvis również to zauważył i wszystko wskazywało na to, że niepokoi go ich obecność. Dyrektor i jego zastępca weszli do biura, a krok za nimi dwóch żołnierzy z admiralskie obstawy, z kolei za nimi wszedł sam Malthus. Reszta żołnierzy została przed drzwiami. - Zechce się pan czegoś napić, Admirale? – zapytał dyrektor. - Nie, dziękuję. Jestem tu służbowo. Jak przybędę w wolny dzień, to może wtedy, ale pan niech się nie krępuje. - Rozumiem. Czego pan chce? - Ja? Nic, ale Imperium ma tu swoje interesy. - Tak, tak, oczywiście. Jak mogę przysłużyć się Imperium? - Zacznijmy od spraw serwisu. Sprawą pierwszej potrzeby jest konieczność naprawienia i przemalowania nowo zdobytego lotniskowca, a także dokonanie szczegółowych napraw mojego okrętu flagowego. Z drobnostek, to jeszcze jest sprawa jednego z AT-AT, w którym padł serwomotor, choć nie otrzymał ani jednego trafienia. Trzeba wymienić ta maszynę. Zapamiętał pan te zlecenia? - Oczywiście panie Admirale. To wszystko obejmuje kontrakt z Imperium, więc nie będzie potrzeby dodatkowego płacenia. Domyślam się, że nie tylko tego pan potrzebuje? - Jasność pańskiego umysłu zaskakuje. Niech pan odbierze połączenie na holoprojektorze. Dyrektor, na którego biurku stał holoprojektor, odebrał nadchodzącą transmisję. W powietrzu, z początku niewyraźnie, pojawił się hologram. Już po chwili wszyscy w pomieszczeniu usłyszeli głos: - Witam dyrektorze Jarvis. Dzień dobry Wielki Admirale Malthus. Widzę, że panowie zaczęli beze mnie. - Dzień dobry Wielki Moffie Dorvinie, dopiero się zapoznaliśmy i omówiliśmy sprawę serwisu części urządzeń floty Wielkiego Admirała – powiedział lekko roztrzęsionym głosem dyrektor. - No dobrze, skoro oszczędziliście mi omawiania drobiazgów, to przejdźmy do konkretów. Proszę przekazać Wielkiemu Admirałowi obydwa gwiezdne niszczyciele, których gotowość do odbioru zgłoszono tydzień temu. Do jego floty zostaną też dodane wszystkie wyprodukowane przez was krążowniki klasy Arquitens. Dodatkowo przyłączam do Piątej Samodzielnej Grupy Bojowej pod dowództwem Wielkiego Admirała Malthusa dziesięć fregat typu Lancer. Oczywiście nie muszę panu przypominać, że wszystkie te statki mają być w stu procentach wyposażone i gotowe do walki. - Ależ Wielki Moffie, czy was na to stać? – zapytał zaniepokojony dyrektor. - O to niech się pan nie martwi. Przekażecie nam to o co prosimy, a potem otrzyma pan przelew większy niż powinien – odpowiedział bez żadnych emocji Dorvin. Malthus wiedział, że Wielki Moff nie przepadał za dyrektorem Jarvisem. - Obawiam się, że nie mogę tego zrobić. Po ostatnim... „wypadku” nad Endorem chyba nie stoicie za dobrze z kasą, a ja muszę przede wszystkim dbać o dobro firmy – oburzył się Jarvis. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie był to typ człowieka, u którego za pieniądze można zdobyć wszystko, a szczególnie, gdy ten tych pieniędzy nie widział. - Niech się pan porządnie zastanowi. Może po prostu my trochę ustąpimy, pan trochę ustąpi i się dogadamy. Moje wpływy mogłyby zapewnić panu to stanowisko do końca życia. W końcu podejmowanie rozsądnych decyzji jest niezwykle ważne dla człowieka tak wysoko w firmowej hierarchii – negocjował Wielki Moff. - Wszystko rozumiem, ale nie mogę się zgodzić na działanie na szkodę firmy – stał twardo przy swoim stanowisku dyrektor. - W takim razie zrezyggggg... Transmisja została przerwana. Malthus miał dość tak nieefektywnych negocjacji. Wyłączył holoprojektor. Dorvin może i był jego przełożonym, ale są rzeczy, które robił lepiej od niego. Wyciągnął Westara, który wkrótce wypluł smugę lasera w pierś dyrektora Jarvisa. Zaskoczony zarządca całej, wielkiej i jakże potrzebnej stoczni osunął się na biurko. Po całym biurze rozeszła się woń palonego ciała. - Proszę o ciszę – powiedział spokojnie Malthus. – Muszę wyjaśnić co tu właśnie zaszło. Przyczajony rebeliant dokonał zamachu, niestety udanego, na życie oddanego sługi Imperium. Mam nadzieję, że nie wpłynie to na wydajność stoczni. Pytanie jest następujące – udało mu się uciec korzystając ze znajomości terenu, czy okazał się nim zastępca dyrektora? Panie Vitte, niech pan odpowie – powiedział Wielki Admirał mierząc z blastera do zdezorientowanego zastępcy dyrektora. - Myślę, że należy uszanować wolę tragicznie zmarłego dyrektora i zrealizować imperialny kontrakt, który tak bardzo chciał doprowadzić do końca. Za chwilę wydam odpowiednie polecenia – odparł po chwili milczenia i kilku gorączkowych przełknięciach śliny, ciągle zerkając na stygnącego już trupa. - Gratuluję panu z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze wróżę panu wspaniałą przyszłość. Jestem pewien, że Kuat Drive Yards rozwinie się pod skrzydłami Imperium, a to wszystko nastąpi, gdy akurat tak rozsądny człowiek stoi u steru firmy. - A jaki jest drugi powód tych gratulacji? – zapytał ściskając dłoń Wielkiego Admirała. - Nie wiem czy pan już słyszał, bo to stosunkowo świeża decyzja. Pani podporucznik Vitte otrzymała przydział na jeden ze statków mojej floty. To chyba pańska córka, prawda? - Prawda – rzekł nieco słabszym głosem człowiek, którego kariera właśnie nabrała tempa. Chyba zaczął sobie zdawać sprawę, że teraz będzie bardzo ściśle współpracował z Imperium. - Może jej pan to przekazać osobiście. Wie pan ile te oficjalne pisma idą... Zechce mnie pan odprowadzić do mojego promu? Obawiam się, że nie pamiętam drogi powrotnej do hangaru. Jestem tu pierwszy raz. - Jak pan sobie życzy, Wielki Admirale. |Poprzedni= As you wish, Admiral: cz. 4. |Następny = As you wish, Admiral: cz. 6. }} Kategoria:Opowiadania